Kids of The Future
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: The kids of Lance and Ilana & Octus and Kimmy have been sent back in time to escape a new enemy on Galaluna. But they don't know that they're on their tails. This is my first Sym-Bionic Titan story so Please give constructive critisism.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The twilight sky on the planet of Galaluna shone brightly as fireworks of all colors are exploding in the sky. Galalunians everywhere are shouting and the children are running around in glee all over the area.

The Day of Victory is today, in celebration of the defeat of General Modulus and the Mutraddi.

At the royal yellow colored Galalunian Castle, King Lance and Queen Ilana are viewing the festivities of this special day with their new family.

"We've come a long way, haven't we Lance?" Queen Ilana gazed out into the blue hour sky, then back at her husband.

"We sure did, Ilana." Lance smiled at Ilana warmly.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna see the fireworks!" A five year old girl with beige colored hair and her father's blue eyes, wearing a pink formal princess dress, held out her arms to her father.

The King then placed his youngest child on top of his shoulders so that she could get a better view. "That better, Madison, I mean, Maddy?"

"Yes, Daddy." Maddy smiled.

Another girl, 14 years old with black hair and her mother's green eyes, wearing a dark purple strapless gown that reached her knees with a midnight blue jacket stood with her back against the wall. While she was admiring the beautiful scenery, she seemed upset while looking at her little sister with her dad.

"Something wrong, sis?" A boy, 9 years old with his mother's beige hair, but kept his father's eyes, wearing a Dartmouth green tuxedo, asked his older sister.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ed," she tried to cover up her true emotions. "Really, there's nothing wrong."

Ed looked over to his dad and younger sister, then realized what was wrong. "Celina, don't tell me your jealous of your little sister," Ed implied that that was the case.

"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous of Maddy?" Celina defended herself. "And like I said, everything's fine."

"Okay then, suit yourself." And with that comment said, Ed left his older sister with her and her thoughts.

Celina took another look at her father and younger sister. _Looks like I'm no longer daddy's little girl._

"Hey guys, Uncle Octus is here!" The oldest of Lance and Ilana's children called out. He was a boy named Nolan, wearing a tuxedo similar to his little brother's, except his jacket was black and double breasted. Nolan beared a similar appearance to his father, just like his twin sister, Celina.

Octus then showed up at the other end of the staircase, making his way up to the staircase with his wife Kimmy (now going by Kimberly) and their two children in tow. When the war with the Mutraddi was over, Kimmy decided to stay with Octus and live with him of Galaluna. With this, she faked her own death so that her parent's wouldn't find out where she was really going. Then, a year after they got married, they had their two children, Tecna and James. Their children both possessed their father's sharp mind, and schooled themselves most of the time when they weren't with their friends.

"Octus! I'm glad you could make it." Queen Ilana walked up to Octus and Kimmy. "It's nice to see you too, Kimberly."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Kimberly said. "I wouldn't miss this event for the world! And besides, festivals here are _much _more cooler than the ones on Earth."

Meanwhile, the kids of the King and Queen had already began to start their own conversations with Mr. and Mrs. Lunis' kids.

"Hey, James." Ed greeted The Lunis' son, who was three years older than he was, making him 12 years old. James beared a peculiar resemblance to his father Octus, except he had Kimberly's eyes and had wavy bangs that came with his burnt umber brown hair.

"Hiya, Jamie!" Maddy greeted cheerfully to her friend, calling him the nickname she gave him.

"Hi, guys." James smiled and waved to his friends.

"Hey, Tecna." Celina greeted her 16 year old, lava haired friend.

"Hi, Celina. Hi, Nolan." Tecna greeted. Nolan turned away briefly in order to conceal his blush, then turned back to Tecna.

"Hey, Tecna." Nolan finally said to her.

"You know what's weird?" Octus said. "I can't help but not shake the feeling that something may be watching us."

"Octus, don't be crazy," Kimberly replied.

"Yeah, the Mutraddi have died out years ago." Lance said.

"Yes, but-"

Just then, a huge explosion of red, yellow, and black appeared out of nowhere, in front of the castle. Now there were screams of terror in the air.

"What was that?" Kimberly said sacredly.

"I don't know!" Ilana responded loudly over the screams.

"We have to get the children out of here!" Lance exclaimed.

The four adults then turned to their kids. "Kids, we gotta get out of here!"

"Why?" Maddy was scared. "What's going on?" Tears slowly started falling.

"We don't know just yet, sweetie," Ilana said. "Right now, we have to get all six of you out of here!"

As the group was running, they noticed a flock of air ships in the sky. They noticed that they started dropping, not only bombs, but robot monsters, too.

"Ah! What are those?" Tecna screamed wile pointing to the now black sky.

"I don't know honey," Kimberly tried to calm down her daughter.

Then, a band of robots started coming towards the royal family, with laser guns for hands. One of the robots then hit Ed's leg, causing him to cringe in pain.

"What do they want from us?" Celina shouted.

"They must be after you guys," Octus said, sensing a time relapse. "Come on, to the Rift Gate!"

The group of ten then made their way as close as possible to the Rift Gate. It was improved much more over time, but some haven't been tested yet.

"We're going to have to try the Reverse Time application." Octus said while pushing some buttons on a machine.

"But Octus! We haven't tested that feature out yet!" Ilana sounded worried for her children. "And who knows how far in the past they'll go!"

"We'll have to take that chance, then." Octus sounded cool, but really, he was scared, too.

Then, some beeping noises from the machine went off, and a white tear started to illuminate the sky.

"Hurry, kids! While the rift is open!" Octus guided the children one by one into a giant robot, called the Iron Giant.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Lance said.

"Now, whatever happens during your trip to the human past, do not, I repeat, _DO NOT _tell anyone your identity. The Mutraddi still exist in this timeline, so be careful!" Octus instructed.

"I love you, kids!" Ilana and Kimberly cried out for their young, wishing that this wasn't happening.

Then, the Iron Giant was engulfed in a glorious white veil of light, while Ilana was crying while watching. Then, at a super sonic speed, the Iron Giant took off into the Rift Gate, and into the horizon of time, leaving their parents to fend of the new threat. But what they didn't know is that some of the new enemy have followed them into the Rift Gate, having them engulfed into the light as well.

The adventure starts now.


	2. Arrival On Earth

Chapter 1: Arrival on Earth

The night sky in the city of Sherman, Illinois was a deep gray and midnight blue mix, with the combination of many stars to complete the scene. But then, a giant white whole appears in the night, and thus, the Iron Giant lands to the Earth's surface at a break neck pace, and at supersonic speeds it landed in the forest, causing a giant hole in the earth and a booming sound to be heard all around the city.

On the Iron Giant's side, a giant door opens, letting out groans and moans from the six kids as they tried getting out of their robot.

"Ow, that hurt!" Tecna complained while rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks for pointing that one out, Sherlock." Retorted Ed, while he was also in pain from the laser shot to the leg, but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. "Maddy, are you okay?"

"I feel dizzy," Maddy said groggily, then plopped herself on the ground.

"Is everyone else okay?" Nolan checked.

"Yeah, I think so," said Celina from the back with James leaning on her side.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Ed, while looking around at the following surroundings. Maddy then clung to Ed and buried her head in his side. "This forest is scary, Ed."

"Don't worry Maddy, we'll be out of here soon." Ed comforted his little sister. "I hope."

MEANWHILE: 

In the Lunis house, the noise had reached the ears of the past versions of Lance, Ilana, and Octus.

"What was that?" Ilana wondered.

"I don't know. A Mutraddi?" Lance asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about that. But it's highly possible." Octus reasoned.

"Well, looks like there's only one way to find out."

Back to The Kids:

The group of six had began to wander aimlessly around the forest, always being brought back to the same location of the Iron Giant every time.

"This is totally pointless!" yelled Tecna, who kicked a rock in anger. "We're going in a complete circle!".

"Tec, calm down." Nolan put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find somewhere to stay tonight."

"Yeah, except there's one little problem," Ed pointed to the clothing on himself, the others, and his older brother. "Who's going to take in some royal looking kids anyway?"

"You're right." Celina responded. "We don't even look like Earth people in this time."

"Don't worry, guys. I came prepared." Said James, who exposed his watch to all of his friends and sister.

"What's a watch going to do?" Tecna stated blankly.

"I had an Apparel Application added to my Watch 2.0 fairly recently." James explained while toying around with it. "Now, if you guys don't mind, would you all stand in a row, please?"

His friends exchanged confused looks to one another, but did what they were told and lined up one by one, while at the same time not seeing the point of James' idea.

"Okay, now hold still." A vague light shone from his Watch 2.0 and consumed the others all in it, and James later began to be engulfed in the light. The light molded to each and everyone's body figures, and then later dimmed by the second.

Once the light disappeared, everyone had a different outfit on and were examining their new wardrobes.

Nolan now has an Egyptian blue shirt which covered up a white long sleeved shirt, with denim jeans with a brown belt and a pair of white sports shoes.

Celina's outfit is similar to Nolan's, except her shirt has navy blue trims on the neck line, arm lines, and bottom of the shirt. Celina now has a blue locket necklace with a gray choker and navy blue cuffs on each of ther wrists. She now also has brown pants with lighter blue trims and a pair of gothic boots.

Ed is now wearing a brown and green striped shirt with an asparagus green vest over it, light brown shorts that come down to his knees, and white athletic shoes.

Maddy now has an Amaranth pink t-shirt under a buttoned fandango halter top, a Maroon Rah-rah skirt with black leggings, and Chelsea boots.

Tecna has an Eggplant poncho with which covered a Poet shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of Mary Janes.

And finally, James now has a Lacoste polo shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of regular brown shoes.

Everybody seems content with their new styles. "James! You're a genius!" Tecna hugged her brother tightly.

"Yeah, James," Ed complimented. "That was a pretty cool idea."

"Thanks, guys." James blushed.

"Okay, now that we have the whole clothing fiasco is out of the way," Nolan spoke. "We can now head out into town to try to find a place-"

Nolan was cut off by a snapping noise in the forest.

"What was that?" asked Maddy.

"I don't know," said Celina. "Probably a squirrel or something."

But the noise became louder and closer to the goup.

"Would a squirrel make a noise that loud?" Tecna questioned.

As the noise came closer and louder, everyone started to become scared, with the more scared being Maddy, who hid her scared face in Tecna's poncho.

Then, the noise was exposed to the kids: three teenagers: Lance, Ilana, and Octus.

Nearly all of the kids' jaws dropped. _That's mom and dad as teenagers! _Nolan mentally realized.

"Nothing here, just a group of-" Lance began, then he saw the Iron Giant, and it was _his _turn for his jaw to drop, along with Ilana's. Octus, however, was checking out the large robot and examining it very closely.

"Uhm, do you guys know about this?" Ilana questioned while pointing to the Iron Giant.

The kids turned to their robot, then back at Ilana.

"Uh, well," Nolan stumbled over his words nervously.

The others began to become just as nervous as Nolan, while Maddy just stared at Ilana with her big blue eyes.

"And for that matter, where are your parents?" Lance pointed out.

Now the kids started to become more nervous. What was there to tell them? They couldn't just simply _tell _them that they're from the future, could they?

"Hey Lance, Ilana, is it just me, or does it seem like these kids look familiar?" Octus stated after taking a look at the Iron Giant.

"Yeah," Ilana realized. "Now that you mention it Octus, they _do _look familiar."

"Who are you kids, anyway?" Lance asked while wanting an answer.

The kids then exchanged glances, and then Nolan decided to step up to the plate.

"I'm Nolan. That's my twin sister Celina, my little brother Ed, and the youngest of us, Maddy." Nolan introduced himself and his siblings.

"And I'm James, and this is my sister, Tecna." James followed along.

"Hmm." Lance mumbled. "I'm Lance. That's Ilana, and that's Octus."

"I see." Octus pondered, then pointed to the Iron Giant. "And do you six have any connection to this robot device?"

"Well, uh, we," This time Tecna was the one to misplace her wording while rubbing her neck.

"We just found it here while we were in the woods." Ed improvised on the spot.

"Hmm, I guess that explains that giant robot," Ilana walked closer to the kids. "But where are your parents?"

The kids all looked at each other, while looking for someone who would tell them something.

"We're orphans." Celina said. "We ran away from this orphanage in another state."

"Oh, I see." Ilana said, obviously feeling sorry for the 'lost' kids. "Hey, Lance, Octus."

Ilana then turned to her friends, then looked to the kids, then back to Lance and Octus. "Don't you think we should let these kids live with us?"

"Ilana, are you crazy?" Lance protested. "We don't know how to take care of a bunch of kids!"

"Lance, please. These guys have nowhere else to go. And besides, it'll be until they find suitable families."

Lance grumbled under his breath. "Oh, alright. But until they find suitable parents."

That's when Ilana turned to the group of six once again, this time closer to them, and with a compassionate look in her eyes.

"Hey, how would you like to stay with us?" Ilana asked.

The kids then exchanged happy looks to each other. "Really? You mean it?" Piped up little Maddy.

"Sure." Ilana put a hand on Maddy's shoulder. "And in the meantime, we'll be sure to find suitable families for all of you."

Smiles appeared on all of the kids' faces. "Thanks." James thanked the three. "And we promise to not get in you guys' way."

Ilana then gave a smile back to the six. "Okay then, let's go to our place." said Ilana, with her and Lance escorting the kids out of the forest. "Octus, you coming?"

"I'll meet you guys back at the house later." Octus was preoccupied with the discovery of the Iron Giant. "Right now, I want to take some more looks at this giant robot."

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

Then the group of now eight made their way out of the forest, while Octus was left by himself and his latest discovery.

MEANWHILE: 

A group of the robots that had attempted to attack the children from the future have caught themselves a view of them from up on a mountain in the distance. But wait, something was going on with the robots. Their limbs and entire bodies were becoming misshaped and mutated.

They were shape-shifting.

After the shape shift, their new form were the physical appearance of regular, everyday human beings.

The one at the center, male. His eyes then began to change from a regular brown to red in no time flat.

"_So, these brats thought that they could escape us by traveling back in time on Earth, huh? Well, not anymore, they don't. Not anymore…"_


End file.
